


Shadow

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Death in Paradise, Iron Man (Movies), Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Sherlock (TV), Squadra Speciale Cobra 11, Supernatural, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Charter Death, Dark, F/M, Falling In Love, Help, Mistery, Unplanned Pregnancy, What-If, post book
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina Lee è una criminologa e una giornalista.<br/>Ha fatto di tutto nella sua vita, ma non si aspettava certo di trovarsi in mezzo gli Shadowhunters, o meglio, Clary e Jace, resi umani da Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea di come si hai uscita fuori, da un semplice elenco di roleplay, questa storia

Christina Lea si è laureata a 22 anni in Criminologia.  
A 23 entra nella polizia di New York, dove collabora per un anno e mezzo insieme alla detective Kathrine Beckett e a tutto il suo team.  
Insieme alla detective riuscirà a far riaprire il caso di Johanna Beckett, risolvendolo.  
Durante il conflitto a fuoco tre la polizia e l’assassino di Johanna, verrà ferita gravemente a una gamba, e, lascerà la polizia.  
Si trasferirà quindi in Europa, a Londra, dove comincerà a scrivere il suo primo romanzo.  
A metà della stesura, nell’appartamento accanto al suo, la sua vicina viene uccisa, ad indagare su ciò, arriverà il famoso Consulente Investigativo Sherlock Holmes, insieme al Dottor Jonh Watson.  
Dopo la risoluzione del caso, anche Christina si trasferirà a Baker Street, aiutando i due nei loro casi.  
Cinque mesi dopo, conclude e pubblica il suo libro, “La Scienza Dei Sentimenti”.  
Nella settimana successiva alla pubblicazione, la Dottoressa Molly Hopper le verrà a chiedere aiuto per conquistare il cuore del CI, cosa in cui la Criminologa riuscirà perfettamente.  
Fatto ciò, lascia Londra, diretta in Germania, a Colonia.  
Lì si troverà coinvolta in un brutto incidente, fortunatamente senza riportare danni gravi.  
A investigare su ciò, arriveranno i detective della autostradale Ben Jäger e Semir Gerken.  
Christina risulterà fondamentale nel caso, e diventerà consulente investigativa della polizia.  
Durante un’indagine, Ben verrà rapito e Christina capirà di provare qualcosa per l’ispettore.  
Riuscirà a liberarlo, durante un’azione suicida, e a rivelarli i propri sentimenti, che scoprirà essere ricambiati.  
Qui scriverà il suo secondo libro, thriller dai risvolti rosa, “Il Cuore Del Killer”.  
Alla presentazione del romanzo, qualcuno sparò un colpo diretto alla donna, e per proteggerla, Ben si beccherà il proiettile, a cui purtroppo non sopravvivrà.  
Ormai 27enne , deciderà di lasciare da parte la scrittura e di trasferirsi nell’isola caraibica di Saint Marie.  
Col cuore distrutto, Christina comprerà una casa sulla spiaggia.  
La prima settimana passerà tranquilla, fin quando alla sua porta non si presentò il detective Richard Pole.  
Vuole che lei esamini il caso che stanno seguendo, per stilare un profilo dell’SI.  
All’inizio rifiutò, la ferita che li aveva causato la morte di Ben era ancora aperta.  
Ma il suo senso di giustizia premeva che accettasse.  
E così farà.  
Il killer venne preso il pochi giorni.  
E in quei pochi giorni, capirà che la detective Camille Bordey è innamorata di Pole.  
Ma la sua collaborazione era finita.  
O almeno così credeva fino a quando il commissario capo non si presenterà a casa sua, chiedendolo di diventare criminologa ufficiale della polizia di Saint Marie.  
Christina accetterà, soprattutto per far capire a Richard i sentimenti di Camille.  
Ci riuscì in appena cinque mesi, nei quali, nonostante si fosse ripromessa che almeno per un po’ si sarebbe astenuta dalla scrittura, completò il suo terzo romanzo “One&Only – Il Volto di un’Anima”, misto tra giallo e fantascienza.  
Christina resterà altri sette mesi a Saint Marie, alla fine dei quali troverà un annuncio come segretaria.  
Si sarebbe rifiutata in una qualsiasi altra situazione, ma se l’uomo che ti vuole assumere è Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, perché la sua assistente Pepper Potts si è dimessa, devi accettare il posto.  
Il colloquio verrà diviso in tre fasi: lettura del curriculum, avance con conseguenza di schiaffo verso Stark, e rivelazione da parte della criminologa che se l’avrebbe assunta, avrebbe fatto tornare la Potts.  
Dopo ciò diventerà la nuova assistente di Iron Man, e in appena nove mesi Virginia Pepper Potts tornerà alle Stark Industries come nuova fidanzata di Tony.  
Durante questo periodo Christina non ha il tempo di realizzare il quarto romanzo, e il contratto con la sua casa editrice viene spezzato.  
Tornerà quindi in Inghilterra, a Cardiff.  
Mentre cerca una nuova casa editrice, trovo un posto come giornalista al Cardiff Investigation.  
Ma durante un’indagine per il suo articolo si scontrerà con un’indagine del Torchwood.  
Deciderà quindi di collaborare con loro, prima provvisoriamente, poi entrerà ufficialmente a far parte della squadra, continuando a lavorare al giornale.  
Passa appena un mese, che Christina capisce che tra vari membri del team c’è qualcosa, e lascia il giornale, trovando finalmente una nuova casa editrice.  
Comincerà quindi di scrivere il suo quarto romanzo, “Never Crime”, primo con protagonista la I.C.S.(Irrisolution Case Squad), una divisione speciale dell’FBI nata per la risoluzione di casi irrisolti che coinvolgono personaggi di spicco.  
Resterà al Torchwood un anno e mezzo, nei quali scriverà altri due libri, sempre con protagonista la Irrisolution Case Squad, “Without Trace” e “Ultimate Resolution”.  
Lascerà la squadra dopo aver scoperto che i sentimenti che prova verso il capitano Harkness, non sono ricambiati.  
Se ne andrà dall’Inghilterra, ritornando negli Stati Uniti, a New York.  
Nell'albergo in cui alloggia, ci sono degli strani eventi strani.  
Il giorno successivo, due uomini si presentano come agenti dell'FBI, ma lei capisce subito che non lo sono. Gli segue e scopre che sono cacciatori di demoni, che scopre essere i fratelli Whincester. Ma c'è qualcosa di strano in loro, e comincia a pedinarli, ma quando loro entrano in una chiesa enorme, lei non riesce ad entrare. Ed è costretta ad abbandonare le indagini, anche se a malincuore.  
Con questo tarlo in testa, decide di trasferirsi a Chicago.  
Qui le verrà l’ispirazione per una nuova saga con protagonista un team formato da vari personaggi dai caratteri forti, tra cui poliziotti, detective privati, una stenografa e un gruppo di avvocati provenienti da un’importante studio legale, la ’12-Team’.  
Ma Cristina non è un avvocato, e così decide di infiltrarsi come segretaria allo studio legale ‘Lockart&Gardner’, cercando l'ispirazione.  
Per caso, si ritroverà a dare un aiuto fondamentale ad Alisha Florrick e continuerà ad aiutarla nei suo processi.  
Comincia quindi il nuovo romanzo, primo in cui compare il ’12-Team’.  
Ma pochi minuti prima della presentazione del libro, ‘Shadow’, un uomo e una donna vestiti di nero, entrano insieme ai fratelli Whincester.  
E questa è la storia di quel giorno.


End file.
